1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is generally directed to storage containers, and more particularly to a storage container and container system that includes multiple containers and multiple lids with snap features so that the lids and containers may be snapped together in various configurations either during use or during non-use.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional storage containers, such as for storing food items, are commonly formed of generally or substantially rigid plastic configurations. Plastic containers of this type generally have a base and a lid that attaches to the base. The base typically has a bottom and a side wall that together define an interior storage space in the container. The lid can be attached to the base to cover the open top and to seal the storage space.
Such plastic containers are generally available in a variety of sizes to store or transport different volumes of food items. Each size container typically includes a corresponding lid sized to fit its associated container. A user will typically store empty containers in a kitchen cabinet or pantry area when not in use. When not being used, the lids often become separated from their associated container bases. Users have expressed frustration over lost or misplaced lids and the difficulty in finding the correct lid for a selected container.
Some known container systems include lids that attach to the bottom of their respective container bases to help manage the containers and lids by keeping the lids and their corresponding containers together. Such lids, when attached to the base bottoms, often hinder space efficient stacking and storage of multiple containers. However, the user still needs to find the specific lid for the corresponding container base when the lids and container bases become separated, such as during cleaning. This is because containers of one storage capacity typically have lids specifically sized for only those containers, and containers of another storage capacity typically have lids of a different size.
During normal use, a container base is typically filled with food items and covered with the lid. Users sometimes stack full containers for refrigerator storage or for transport to a location outside the home. However, the stacked containers tend to be unstable and can slide off of each other and become separated. This makes it difficult to keep the containers organized in refrigerated storage and difficult to transport. A known storage container system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,886,694, commonly assigned to the assignee of the present patent, employs a lid and base configuration whereby a base can rest on the lid of another container and register with the lid. However, the lid of the underlying base does not connect or attach to the base of the overlying container.
One example of a prior art container system is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,617 and includes a plurality of containers and a plurality of lids that can attach to one another in a variety of ways. Each lid includes opposed male and female fasteners centrally located with one fastener on each side of the lid. The lids are connectable as a stack by interconnecting adjacent male and female fasteners of adjacent lids. Additionally, a stack of lids can be attached to a stack of nested containers. Each container includes a female fastener, identical to the female fastener on the lids, located on its bottom surface. The stacked lids can be attached to the nested containers by snapping an exposed one of the aforementioned male lid fasteners to an exposed female fastener of the bottom of an exposed container. When full and in use, these containers could be stacked upon one another, but the stack would not be stable because of the small size and configuration of the male and female connectors on the bases and lids.
Another prior art container system is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,832 and includes a plurality of containers and lids. Each lid is sized to fit only its associated container. The inner surface of each lid is contoured either to snap-fit over the open top or onto the bottom of its respective container. The different sized containers can be stacked in a nested configuration, one inside the other, while the lids remain attached to the bottom of the corresponding container. The lids can not be stacked together and the containers when full and in use can not be stacked on top of one another in a stable arrangement.
Yet another prior art container system is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,128 and includes stackable containers with lids. The containers have a first threaded segment on an outer surface near the open top adapted to engage with a first threaded segment on an inner surface of the lids so that the lids close off the open top of the container. Additionally, each lid includes a stepped portion of its top. The stepped portion includes a second threaded segment sized and shaped to mate with a second threaded segment formed within a lower rim of the container so that the lids can thread to the bottom of adjacent containers when stacked. A stable stack can be created, but the lids can not attach to one another for storage and the threaded connection method can be somewhat difficult to use, particularly with full containers.